Yellow Sun
by Devil Wolf Girl
Summary: Finding a lizard in the park wasn't that weird. It was when that lizard turned into a gun and shot out bullets of fire that things got interesting. Little did Harry know, that was just the beginning. A stepping stone on the path to becoming the World's Greatest Hitman. A Harry-is-Reborn fic!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

Harry was at the park again. Over the summer, it had become his place to think. He would sit on the swing or under one of the nearby trees. People watching was becoming a hobby to him. He would watch a mother of three wrangle her two oldest children into behaving before they could go play on the playground. He would watch a man sit on the bench and read a book. He would watch a girl his age comfort her crying little brother after he scrapes his knee.

Sometimes, the children of the park would notice him and invite him to play. Today was one of those days. Emily, the daughter of the man who owns a coffee shop nearby, had spotted him on the swing and asked him to play tag with them.

The first few times he was asked to play with the kids he went up to their parents and introduced himself properly before asking permission to play the game. Now, he sought out permission out of habit. The parents were wary at first, as they had every right to be, but after a couple weeks they decided Harry was harmless to their kids. Some had even approached him and asked if he'd be willing to babysit for them. It was nice, and Harry enjoyed playing with the kids. Something about their innocence to the harshness of the world helped heal the wounds from Cedric's death a little.

Emily's mother, Janet, nodded to Harry once she noticed his look. With her permission given, Harry allowed himself to be pulled away by the enthusiastic seven year old. He was careful of the kids, not going to fast and letting them tag him often.

They hadn't been playing long when one of the kids, Andrew, noticed something. The children soon crowded around to see what it was, James and Daniel dragging Harry over too.

On the ground was a green lizard. Orange eyes watched them warily. Poor thing looked like it had been attacked by some other animal. It was injured and trying to retreat from the crowding children in fear, but it was backed into a corner and couldn't run due to its injuries.

"Kids back up. You're scaring it by being too close," Harry said gently, nudging a few of the closer kids back a few steps. The rest listened to his instructions and backed up as well. Harry knelt down in front of the lizard and slowly, gently, picked it up. The little guy was terrified and tried to bite his finger but Harry didn't react.

"It's alright little one. I won't hurt you," Harry said to it softly. He studied the wound closely. Definitely attacked by an animal. Most likely some type of bird based on the wounds. They looked quite similar to wounds Harry saw on the mice Hedwig would hunt.

"Will it be okay Harry?" Kim asked. She was only four and looked close to tears. Harry smiled at her.

"Of course it will. I'll take it home with me and bandage it's injuries. In a few days the wound should be all better," Harry explained. That made all the children happy and several of them let out cheers. Harry was then ordered by the child army to leave and take care of the poor baby lizard immediately. Harry chuckled but listened to them. He bid his farewells to the children and updated the parents on what the commotion was about.

"Oh the poor thing," Janet cooed. "Take care of the little fella. I'll keep an eye on the kids and tell the others," she said. Others referring to the other parents of the kids. Most days, three or four of the parents gathered in the park to watch over all the children while the rest of the parents worked, ran errands, or enjoyed a day to themselves.

"I will," Harry promised, nodding farewell. The little lizard was cupped in his hands and held close to his chest as Harry quickly made his way back to the Dursleys. Hopefully he could sneak the little guy to his room where he had some first aid items stashed.

**Chapter one is completed! Out of all of the Arcobaleno, I think figuring out the backstory for Reborn and Viper were the hardest. **

**Let's see...I now have four colors down if we include Green for Verde (don't worry, I'm going to update him next) and that leaves me five more to get started. Lal, Colonello, Viper, Skull, and the bonus one. The bonus being Fem!Harry becomes the Sky Arcobaleno because she is bonded to one of the elements when they were cursed. Luche gets a gray pacifier. **

**I'm glad you guys are all liking my fics! Until four days ago I had never gotten this much traffic at a time. It's really nice. **

**If you have any questions feel free to PM me or leave them in a review. If I don't contact you directly with the answer then I will leave the answer in the AN. **

**Please continue to Favorite/Follow/Review! It's my main motivator for writing. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

Harry was lucky for once. Which was a miracle in and of itself. None of the Dursleys were there when Harry arrived so he didn't have to sneak the lizard into his room.

"Alright little fella," Harry said softly. He sat the lizard on his desk and went to grab some bandages and ointment. "This might sting a bit but I promise it'll help," Harry kept his tone gentle and touches light. Soon the little lizard was bandaged and looking between Harry and Hedwig warily.

"Don't worry. Hedwig won't hurt you. She's really smart and acts like a mum so I'd be more afraid of her trying to mother you," Harry said chuckling lightly. As if to prove his point, Hedwig hooted and fluffed her feathers in a proud manor.

_~Why is this human being nice?~_ a small voice asked. Harry looked around in confusion. Then he laid eyes on the lizard.

_~Oh you speak parseltongue? I thought it only worked on snakes_.~ Harry hissed. He thought it was slightly funny that the lizard jumped but he felt bad for scaring the little guy.

_~You're a Speaker?~_ the lizard asked looking excited.

_~Yes. My name is Harry. What's yours?~_ Harry asked.

_~I'm Leon~_

_~Nice to meet you Leon~_ Harry said. _~As for your earlier question, I was being nice because you were hurt. I don't like animals being hurt so I try to help them whenever I can~_ Harry explained.

_~Can I stay with you? Even after my wounds heal?~_ Leon's voice was so small and scared that Harry couldn't help but agree.

_~You can stay as long as you want~_ Harry said smiling. He gently patted Leon's head with a finger and the lizard nuzzled against it. Harry and Leon spent the next several hours chatting and getting to know each other. Any outsider would be confused to hear them talk, as it would just sound like hissing.

Later that night, after Harry had made dinner for the dursleys and snuck some food for Leon to eat, Harry wrote a letter that he sent with Hedwig that night.

_Dear Hermione and/or Ron, _

_I have no idea if you are even receiving these letters or just ignoring me but I decided I would send them anyway. An update on my life? I now have a new pet lizard. His name is Leon. Do you think McGonagall will let me keep him when we return to school? Well, no matter what I'm not getting rid of him. He's such a cute little thing. _

_Sincerely, _

_Your mate, Harry. _

_P.S. Did you know Parseltongue works on lizards? Leon is a great conversationalist. _

**Chapter two is finished! As you could probably tell, things said in parseltongue will have ~ instead of " and will also be in italics. **

**I don't really have anything else to say to that so...yeah. Please continue to follow, favorite, and Review! Next chapter will be for Verde!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

_Dear Ron and/or Hermione,_

_It's Harry again. Been about four days since I sent my last letter. Still don't know if you're even reading these. You could have just sent a reply saying 'aww. I'm glad you have a new pet' or something. Like seriously, if you are being told not to tell me important stuff that's fine. Just say that and I'll understand. But you could have the decency to reply. Not all conversations contain top secret information involving murderous lunatics. _

_Alright, venting over. Sorry. Anyway! Real reason I wrote this letter. Leon is awesome. He can shape shift into various objects. The kids I watch love him and spoil him every chance they get. Even Hedwig has taken him under her wing, pun intended and literal. He and Hedwig curl up together and take naps. Cutest thing I've ever seen. _

_Oh! I had a run in with a couple of dementors yesterday. Don't have a clue what they were doing in Surrey but I took care of them. I'm just happy that the children had already went home for the day. They attacked me when I was on my way home from the park, which seriously pissed me off. Had they attacked even twenty minutes earlier then the kids would have been caught in the crossfire. I'm just happy they're gone and will never bother me again. Gonna have to thank Leon for that. He seriously helped out a lot during the attack and is the main reason I could get rid of the dementors. _

_Uhh. Other than that I can't think of anything else to say. James is having a birthday party in the park so I'll be busy tomorrow. Guess I'll talk to you if you reply. If not I probably won't have anything to say until the Hogwarts letters come, assuming I'm still a student and haven't been forgotten about. _

_Ciao~_

_Harry_

Harry looked over his letter and shrugged. It was better than the others he'd written but decided to scrap so he decided it would do.

"If they don't want to reply you have my full permission to harass them however you want. Just don't stay longer than two days if they won't bother replying okay?" Harry gave Hedwig the letter while gently petting her head. The owl gave his fingers an affectionate nip. "Good girl. Fly safe now," Harry told her. Hedwig wasted no time in flying out the open window and into the night.

Harry sighed deeply and climbed into his bed. Despite his calm and almost nonchalantness in the letter, he was deeply concerned about the dementors that had attacked him. If it weren't for Leon and that weird yellow fire...he hated to think what could have happened.

_~Do you know what that fire was?~ _Harry asked Leon hopefully. Leon shook his head.

_~I've heard others call it soul fire but I don't know anything about it~_ Leon told him. Harry smiles reassuringly.

_~At least we have a starting point now. We can start researching when we go to diagon~_ Harry told the lizard. The end of July was fast approaching, meaning the Hogwarts letters would be sent out soon. Once he had the list he planned to take the knight bus to London and stay in the leaky cauldron until it was time to leave for the train. That would give him plenty of time to research this would fire stuff.

Harry had a feeling the wizards wouldn't be much help though. Last time even a hint magic was used in surrey he had gotten a warning letter, even though Dobby was the culprit. When he killed the dementors (because there was no other explanation for them being turned to ashes) the amount of energy it took knocked him out. Much like when he used the patronus and ran off the dementors in third year. If this soul fire stuff was magic then he should have gotten another warning or some other sort of letter from the ministry about it. The fact that he hadn't not only relieved him but set him on edge.

Even if the wizards wouldn't be much help, Harry had a plan. While the wizards were probably useless, that didn't mean the goblins were. Gringotts had branches all across the world so surely they could get in touch with someone who knew about the soul fire. Call it a hunch but Harry felt that the sooner he learned how to use the fire the better. It could be what keeps him alive next time he had to face Voldemort after all. He needed anything he could get in order to survive the upcoming war.

**Yahoo! Another chapter completed! I'm actually kinda looking forward to seeing how this story turns out. I barely know what the next chapter will be about. Granted, that's better than my Colonello one. I don't even know what the chapter I'm on will be about. Good thing I have eight other stories to work on instead! I'm kidding (somewhat). I will work on the Colonello fic soon enough. My main focus is the Verde one though. **

**Thanks to everyone who has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed! I'm always happy to hear from you guys and your support makes me want to work on these even more! If you have any questions pertaining to this or any of my other fics, feel free to ask! I'll try to have the next chapter up soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

The last thing Harry expected that night was to be awoken by his bedroom door slamming open. But sure enough, it happened. And Harry was left blinking groggily at the sight in front of him. Mad-Eye Moody was glaring at a pillow on the floor (one Harry recognized as being _his_ pillow) while Remus and a pink haired girl did their best to hide their laughter. Well, Remus tried to hide his laughter. The girl wasn't making any attempts at all.

"...I'm going back to bed. It's too early to deal with this shit," Harry muttered to himself. He would have followed through with it too, if it wasn't for the fact his pillow was laying on the ground. He could sleep on any type of surface, so long as he had a pillow. He was picky like that. Unfortunately, it looks like he threw his pillow at the intruders and that meant the pillow was no longer on his bed. You see his dilemma?

"Very few people are able to get an attack on Mad-Eye kid! Even though your weapon was a pillow it's still impressive," the girl told him, still smiling widely despite the look Moody was giving her.

"Get packing kid. We're taking you somewhere safe," Moody growled. Harry shook his head.

"Nope. Can't. As I told Hermione and Ron in the letter, I have to attend a birthday party tomorrow...today. Gonna have to wait until after. I swore I would be there. If I break my promise I have to stick a needle in my eye," Harry told them matter of factly.

"That letter is the reason we are even here," Moody growled. Harry figured he was just annoyed at losing sleep. Harry could relate.

"Okay? Don't see why me bragging about Leon or mentioning a birthday party is important enough for a personal visit though. A letter would have been more than enough. Unless...no way! Everyone suddenly forgot how to write! How horrible," Harry declared, flopping back on his bed with one hand thrown over his head dramatically. He heard Remus snort, then try to cover it with a cough. Good. His trolling was working. He had _months _of repressed sadism waiting for a victim of his pranks. No better target than Mr. Grumpy who woke him up.

"I'm talking about the damn dementors brat!" Moody barked at him.

"What he means to say is that we're worried about you Harry. Dementors in Little Whining is a serious issue," Remus interjected calmly. He had moved to stand between Harry and Moody, much to Harry's amusement and Moody's annoyance. The pink haired girl stood to the side, more than willing to just watch the show.

"And they're gone now. No more problem," Harry said calmly.

"But what if they come back?" Remus countered calmly.

"They won't. I accidentally killed them. One minute they were trying to kiss me and the next...bang. Dementor turned to ashes," Harry mimed finger guns and relished in the gobsmacked expressions of the people in front of him. Trolling people was _fun_.

"What? But. I don't. Huh?!" the pink haired girl settled for pulling her hair in confusion instead of trying to speak some more. In her defense, the other two hadn't even managed to form any words so she was actually doing better than them.

"So yeah. No more problem," Harry said cheerfully. He was taking a lot of pleasure in this. Must be the prankster blood and the lack of sleep. "Now I don't know about you guys but I don't particularly want to stick a needle in my eye. That would hurt a lot and my eyesight is crappy enough without deliberate attacks via needles. I'm gonna need energy to deal with a bunch of kids hyped up on sugar. That means I need sleep. If you're so worried than Professor Lupin and the pink haired girl can stay. Not you Moody. No offense but you'd just scare the kids away," Harry said. He made little shoo'ing motions with his hand.

"My name is Tonks," the girl told him.

"Nice to meet you Tonks!" Harry chirped happily. "I'm Harry and the lizard on your shoulder is Leon," he introduced. There was a moment of silence as the three adult wizards looked at Tonks' shoulder. It was only Remus' quick reflexes that stopped Tonks from screaming and tripping over her own feet.

_~That was fun! Can we do that again when we meet your friends?~_ Leon asked once he had safely been returned to Harry. When Tonks has jumped she had accidentally thrown him off but the lizard had anticipated that and jumped towards Harry's bed, where Harry caught him easily.

_~Sure we can~_ Harry answered before gently rubbing a finger against Leon's head.

_~I can't wait! Humans are fun to mess with~_ Leon told him happily.

_~I completely agree_~ Harry said, smirking at the three adults in his room. They were staring at him with confused and worried expressions. Good. They should be worried...for themselves. Harry could hold a grudge like nobody's business and nothing earned his ire more than waking him up in the middle of the night. Even more so since this was one of the few nights he hadn't had a nightmare and was actually having a _good_ dream for once.

**Yay! Another chapter done! I wasn't actually planning to work on this one tonight but I was too lazy to open a different story doc on my phone. That, and I was in the mood for Harry channeling Reborn's penchant (is that the right word?) for chaos. **

**No more chapters tonight though. Maybe tomorrow depending on what I end up doing, though it's pretty likely I'll have one or two posted. But it's late right now and much like Harry, I enjoy my sleep. I actually have a really funny story about that. I made the mistake of falling asleep first at a sleepover. It was just one friend who was at my house but she didn't want to go to bed even though it was way past midnight. She tried waking me up three different ways. The first two aren't important but the third was funny. She tried poking me in the back with a pencil. To be specific, she was stabbing me with the pencil. Not hard enough to hurt me though! I obviously didn't feel a thing since I continued to sleep. But apparently when I did wake up in the morning I was cranky, which is unusual because while I'm not a morning person, I'm not a morning hater either. Once I'm awake that's it. I can't go back to sleep so I get up. Let's me work on fanfics basically the second I wake up so that's a plus. Anyway! Now that the completely random story is out of my system...**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! You guys have been giving me utterly **_**brilliant**_ **ideas. I'm super excited to be working on these fics and can't wait until I get to a point where I can use those ideas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

In the end, the adults decided to follow Harry's suggestion. Meaning Moody left while Remus and Tonks stayed. Unfortunately Harry was unable to return to sleep afterwards. It was four in the morning and he'd be woken up to make breakfast in two hours anyway.

Neither Remus or Tonks were able to sleep either, so the three of them spent the time talking. Catching up and getting to know each other. The conversations were kept light for the most part. Harry knew they weren't likely to tell him why nobody had written back to him, even though it was obvious they had received his letters. That was fine. He'd be patient and likely would learn the reason when he went to wherever they wanted to take him. Leon could always spy for him if needed.

The morning passed relatively uneventful for the trio. Harry made breakfast for the Dursley, then snuck Remus and Tonks outside and to a nearby cafe for breakfast. Specifically, the cafe Emily's dad (Luke) owned. Harry was a frequent visitor, eating breakfast most mornings of the week there. Then he spent the few hours before the party helping James' parents set everything up. With the additional help of Remus (as Tonks was too clumsy, although she tried her best) the party was ready about an hour before it was set to start. That left Harry with plenty of time to change into his costume and see about finding Remus and Tonks something to wear as well.

With the handy thing called magic, it was easy to transfigure clothes into costumes for the two. None of the costumes were very difficult to make on such short notice. Remus went as a werewolf just for the irony of it...and because Harry and Tonks outvoted him. They just needed to transfigure his clothes into muggle ones and give him ears, a tail, fangs, and claws.

Tonks went as a fairy. They added some glitter to her hair to make it sparkly (the easy to wash out kind. Harry refused to touch normal glitter with a ten foot pole) and again transfigured her clothes to match. They went with a purple/pink color scheme for her costume, as several people had already seen her with pink hair and it would be difficult to explain how it changed color on short notice. They opted out of making her wear heels though, so she was a fairy in converse. It was safer for everyone that Tonks avoided heels apparently.

Harry's costume was the only one not magicked up, as he already had one. He was a cat. The children picked it out for him and he was weak when faced with Kim's puppy dog eyes. His costume consisted of black cat ears, a tail, a black t-shirt, black jeans, boots, a red collar with a golden bell, and black fingerless gloves that he used some pink fabric to see toe beans into. Remus was even nice enough to paint on whiskers for him with the face paint Harry had bought.

That brings us to where we are now. Harry, Remus, and Tonks were invited into the house by James' father Tony and led to the backyard where the party was taking place. Harry barely had any time to introduce Remus and Tonks to the other parents before he was swarmed by children and dragged off to play, leaving his companions with the other parents.

"He's really good with them," Alice, Kim's mother, said noticing after Remus was watching Harry closely.

"Ah, yeah," Remus said as a blush spread across his face. He didn't expect to be caught staring.

"How do you know Harry?" Janet asked curiously. Remus rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly.

"I was friends with his parents," he said. Immediately a hush fell over the group of adults. The children (and Harry) played on unaware.

"What happened, if you don't mind me asking? You don't have to answer if you don't want to. We're just curious and a little worried about him. He used to be such a sad boy until my son first invited him to play with them. First thing he did was come and introduce himself to me and ask my permission to play with James. I almost said no because Petunia would always tell my wife about how much of a delinquent he was. But something told me to just wait and watch. I'm glad I did too. Our children have done a lot to help him out of his shell," Tony smiled softly in Harry's direction and Remus found himself sighing.

"It's not a pretty story," he warned. Tonks gave him a look but Remus ignored her. He wouldn't spill anything about wizards but he could still help.

"We want to know. If for no other reason to understand and help him," Alice said seriously. Remus ran a hand through his hair and wondered where to begin.

"I went to school with both of his parents, though I was closer to his dad than his mum. His dad, myself, and two others shared a dorm room and became nearly inseparable. Fast forward and James, Harry's dad, had finally won the heart of his crush Lily Evans. They got married right after graduation and James became a police officer while Lily studied to become a teacher. Then Lily got pregnant," here Remus paused and chuckled slightly. "James showed up out of the blue and dragged myself and our dormmates, Peter and Sirius, out for a lads night. We had no idea where this sudden idea came from until James was completely smashed and saying that he's going to be so tiny. When we finally figured out what was going on Sirius and I dragged James back to his home. Lily had looked super mad at first but it softened when she saw what state James was in. James didn't waste any time and started talking to Harry through Lily's stomach. Kept saying he was scared but was so happy and couldn't wait to meet him. That he'd be the best dad ever. And he was. From the moment Harry was born James loved him so much. To the point where he would do anything to protect him. So he took them into hiding," Remus paused to take the offered punch from Luke. He took a sip gratefully.

"Why did they go into hiding?" Janet asked concerned.

"While he was a police officer, James had a few run ins with a terrorist. He had stopped him several times but wasn't able to put an end to him. The terrorist decided to make the Potters his next target as a result," there were several gasps from the group as they figured out where the story was heading. "So James went into hiding. Only four people knew where they were. Myself, Sirius, Peter, and the headmaster of our school. The headmaster had offered his house up for use, as he stayed at the school anyway. They had stayed hidden for two years. Then they were betrayed," Remus took a deep breath but continued on with the story. "The terrorist showed up in the middle of the night. James had tried to fight him off to buy Lily some time to escape with Harry but he wasn't near any weapons. Lily was killed moments later, as she refused to move out of the way and let the terrorist kill Harry. Then something happened, either his weapon misfired or the ceiling collapsed, I don't know. But the terrorist was killed, leaving baby Harry alive and an orphan." There were tears in all the mother's eyes at this point and even the father's were looking upset.

"Who was the fudger that betrayed them?" Tony asked, looking slightly murderous. Remus let out a dry laugh.

"The one none of us expected. Peter. I know Sirius thought I was the traitor, because I had been trying to help the headmaster with business and was frequently away. I thought Sirius was the traitor because of his family. None of us suspected it might have been Peter until it was too late. Sirius was the first one to show up and find the Potter's. As Harry's godfather he was supposed to take him in. But he was angry at the death of his best friend. The headmaster's friend showed up a few moments later and Sirius gave Harry to him while he went to hunt down Peter. Sirius found him too. But the rat started yelling that Sirius was the traitor. Peter then blew up a gas tank, killing twelve others. Sirius was in shock by the time the police came. They locked him up without a trial and he spent the next twelve years in jail," Remus explained. By then the group had figured out he was talking about Sirius Black, the mass murderer who had escaped prison two years ago. Well, supposed mass murderer now.

"Why didn't you take him?" Luke asked. There was no judgment in his voice, just simple curiosity.

"I was in Albania when this all happened. When I had gotten back Harry was already at his aunt's. I was told it was for his protection from the terrorists subordinates. It wasn't until I became a teacher and Harry was in my class that I learned what had happened to him. All I was ever told was that he was being taken care of," Remus looked down at his drink sadly. "I have no excuse for why I didn't try harder to see him. In all honestly, I think I was too afraid to even try. I was in no state to raise a child. Hell, I was barely keeping myself together. I just let myself believe that everything fine and that Harry was happy and even if I did show up he wouldn't want to leave his relatives to live with a stranger," Remus was cut off by arms wrapping around him tightly.

"It's not your fault Remus. All that matters is that you are trying to be there for him now," Alice told him firmly. Remus cautiously returned the hug before the woman pulled away.

"Besides," Janet said calmly, "All parents make mistakes. Heaven only knows how I managed to raise my kids without the world ending," she joked. And just like that, the mood was lifted. The adults started sharing stories of their kids and parenting fails.

Remus happened to catch Harry's eyes while the children were playing tag. Harry smiled at him and Remus couldn't help but return it. Harry bent down and whispered something to one of the kids, who went to tell the other children while Harry climbed the slide to stand at the top. He pointed at Remus and Tonks and let out a cackle.

"Now my kittens! Let's defeat Mr. Wolf and Ms. Fairy and claim the cake as our prize!" Harry yelled, causing the kids to let out battle cries. Tonks squawked and quickly dragged Remus away, starting the game of tag anew. The children won, as Tonks tripped and dragged Remus down with her, giving the kids a chance to pounce on them and claim their victory.

**Finally done! This is probably the longest chapter yet.**

**So I was in the middle of writing this when my cat Taz (short for Tasmanian Devil) caught my attention. At first I thought she had found some sort of toy or a bug to play with. I was only half right. She had found a lizard that had gotten on our back porch. I'm just happy I noticed it when I did because I was able to stop Taz from killing the little guy. He was stunned but after awhile he got up. As far as I know he's still on the porch but so long as I don't let Taz outside for awhile he'll survive. She has a fascination with bugs, birds, and all the other critters cats like to mess with. Some mice got into the house once when she was a kitten, only a couple weeks after we got her. She had no reaction. A year later and another mouse got inside. Taz was fascinated, thinking it was an awesome new toy. All I can think is "Thank god we got her declawed" because I hate dealing with dead things.**

**Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited! I hope you all like this chapter as well! The next one will be Harry actually arriving at the order, so look forward to that fiasco. I'll see you the next update!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo or Harry Potter**

'Whatever Remus and Tonks talked about with the parents must have been enlightening,' Harry thought. How else would he explain the multitude of food he was given?

James' party had ended with the majority of the children falling asleep while watching a movie. Thanks to Harry tiring them out and burning off the excess sugar energy, the children all slept deeply the first time they had sat still for a few minutes. Though this left Harry in the predicament of being buried under a pile of sleeping kids, many of them using him as a pillow or a teddy bear.

Lucky for him, the parents were more than willing to free him...after they had their fill of taking pictures of course.

Once free of the kiddie pile, Harry offered to help the parents pick up. He was turned down by Tony telling him that they had done most of the cleaning during the movie. All that was left was packing up the food and dividing it between them.

That's the story of how Harry ended up with all the leftovers, sans a cupcake or two. All the mothers decided Harry needed fattening up and shoved all the sugary treats in his arms. Harry tried to argue against it but they weren't having it. Harry was beginning to wonder if he had some sort of sign only mothers could see that says he needs to eat more. First Mrs. Weasley and now everyone at the party. It was ridiculous.

"There's no way I can eat all this," Harry told Remus and Tonks as they returned to the Dursleys' house to get Harry's things. The traitors just laughed at him. Since he was already packed, all that was left was to get Hedwig's cage, Leon, and his trunk from his room before they could leave. He decided he wouldn't change out of the costume, just for the heck of it. Hearing this, Tonks decided to do the same (for laughs) and they convinced Remus to leave his costume on as well. Harry wondered how the people at the secret place they were going to now would react.

"So where are we going anyway?" Harry asked once they had done just that.

"HQ," Remus said. Harry tilted his head in a questioning manner. "It's for the Order of the Phoenix, Dumbeldore's forces against You-Know-Who," he explained. Harry made an ahh sound.

"How are we getting there?"

"Well, the original plan was by broom but since you went to that party, we're gonna have to apprate," Tonks answered. One short explanation about what apparition was later and Harry was excited. Teleportation sounded _awesome_.

He regretted that thought a second later. Being squeezed through a straw and spun at high speeds was not fun. Though Harry held out hope after Remus explained it was so bad because he had side-alonged instead of apparated by himself. Harry decided he would research it and then make a list of pros and cons later. That's when another thought struck him.

"Why couldn't we have just taken the knight bus or a portkey? Or even that apparation thing? Hell a car probably would have been safest. No one would think to look for a wizard using muggle transportation. Cause no offense but even with warming charms, a broom ride at 4 in the morning would have all of us freezing our arses off since we'd have to fly high enough to avoid being seen," Harry asked. Based on the sheepish expressions the other two wore, they hadn't thought about that.

"Kid. I will _pay_ you to say that to Mad-Eye. Please," Tonks begged. Harry thought about it for a second.

"I'll do it, but the only payment I need is you taking Leon into the meeting with you," Harry bargained. Leon poked his head out from Harry's shirt at that moment. Tonks didn't even hesitate to agree. Remus merely sighed but didn't say anything. Harry could even see him fighting back a smile.

"Pass Leon to Tonks now. When we get inside there won't be a chance. They'll know when we have arrived," Remus explained. They nodded, and Leon was placed into the toy purse they had conjured for Tonk's fairy costume. Harry promised that once the spying was over, they'd scare his friends like they did to Tonks. Of course, this was said in Parseltongue so neither Remus or Tonks were enlightened to what they had planned. Though the prankster grin on Harry's face might have been a big clue anyway.

"Okay. Read and memorize this. When you're done let me know so I can burn it," Remus instructed, handing Harry a scrap of parchment. _The Order of the Phoenix is located at Number 12, Grimmauld Place_ was written on the parchment. Harry shrugged but memorized it anyway, handing the paper back to Remus with a nod. Remus, with a wave of his wand, set the paper ablaze. In seconds, not even ash was left of the poor parchment.

Harry made a mental note to research whatever was hiding the house, because having a building appear out of nowhere was awesome. Dang, at this rate Harry was going to turn into Hermione with all the things he needed to research. Meh. At least he could think of fun ways to apply the research instead of for homework.

Once the building had fully materialized, Tonks led them to the door. She opened it quietly and, once they were inside, Remus closed it behind them. That was about the time Tonks tripped and knocked over an umbrella stand. Harry almost punched the portrait when it suddenly started screaming from behind him. His reaction to jump scares was to punch what scared him, as the Gryffindor house (aka Fred and George) learned the hard way.

**Well it's certainly taken me long enough to update. Whoops? Sorry about that. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it! I hope you all enjoyed it! **

**I'm working on going through all my stories and trying to update them so if all goes well, I'll have something else ready to update in a few days. It depends on how much inspiration I get between now and then. **

**Please Review, Follow, and Favorite! That's my main motivator for writing, which means faster updates! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Disclaimer ~ I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn or Harry Potter**

For a second there was silence. Even the portrait was surprised at the fist that had barely stopped from punching it. Harry took a deep breath and composed himself quickly.

"My apologies. I do not take well to sudden scares," Harry apologized to the portrait. The name plate underneath it said Walburga Black. Harry figured that he should at least attempt to be polite to who he assumed was a relative of Sirius. This seemed to shock the portrait, who gave Harry a searching look.

"You are forgiven, young Topaz. Come speak with me again soon. We will have much to talk about," Walburga said before curtains closed around the portrait. Harry blinked. Topaz? What was that about? He turned around to ask Remus or Tonks but saw both of them were looking at him with their jaws dropped.

"S-she...she was polite?!" Tonks whisper shouted in surprise.

"Cub. I don't think you will ever stop surprising me," Remus said fondly. Harry was still confused but forgot all about it with the arrival of Sirius.

"Wow Mooney. I've never heard Mother shut up that fast. What's your secret?" Sirius asked as he walked through the door. Harry immediately threw himself at the man in a hug. He felt he was entitled, having not seen him in ages. Sirius oofed but hugged back just as tightly. No words were exchanged between them but that was fine. They didn't need to say anything.

"My secret is that I didn't do anything," Remus said once Harry and Sirius' reunion was over. Sirius blinked in shock.

"Then why was she so quiet? We heard her start yelling but then she went silent a second later," Sirius asked. Harry sheepishly raised his hand.

"I may or may not have almost punched her because she startled me. Then I apologized and she said it was alright before requesting I talk to her another time. Then the curtains closed," Harry explained. Sirius' expression mirrored the one Remus had earlier. Wide eyes and jaw dropped.

"Come along Harry. Let's leave Padfoot to his breakdown," Remus said brushing past the shellshocked Sirius. Harry followed him after a second, Tonks close behind. He didn't really feel bad about somehow breaking his godfather's already fragile sanity. In fact, it was quite amusing.

"Hey Mrs. Weasley!" Harry greeted the woman happily he entered the room. "I brought cupcakes!" he announced happily, placing the containers on the table. He pretended not to notice the shock of those in the room, particularly of Snape and Moody.

"Harry! Oh we were so worried!" Mrs. Weasley said, sweeping Harry into a hug. "Dementors attacking you! It's a miracle you managed to get away." She released him and looked him over closely. He saw her blink when she registered his costume but otherwise didn't say anything.

"Good. The brat's finally here. Shouldn't have put his safety at risk for a dumb party," Moody grumbled. Harry turned to him and inwardly smirked.

"Actually I think my way was safer. Honestly, riding brooms at 4 in the morning? Warming charms would have had zero effect with how high we would have needed to fly, leaving us all at risk of getting sick. I don't understand why your plan didn't just involve apparation or a portkey. Instant teleportation would have been a lot safer. Flying here by broom would have taken hours, leaving us at risk of being discovered along the way. Even the Knight bus would have been better than brooms. But if we are talking about the safest option, you should go with muggle transportation. Honestly, you wizards disregard muggles so much but they are way more advanced than you. Sure, a car can't teleport but it's one means of transportation that none of Voldemort's Death Eaters would be watching for. And even if they were, it's super easy to lose them in a car. Give me a few minutes in a gas station bathroom and I could become someone none of you would recognize, completely undetectable because I would use muggle means to do so. A little hair dye, contacts, and a change of clothes and I'd be all set. Wizards rely on their magic too much and that makes them easy to take down," Harry said, taking up a lecture stance. It probably looked really weird coming from him, especially since he was still in his car costume, but he didn't care. The look on Moody's face was glorious. Obviously he believed his plan to be foolproof so to hear a teenager with "no experience" point out all the holes in it was a real kick to his ego. Even Snape was looking sour, though that's not unusual. If Harry has to guess, the potion's Master was probably comparing him to his dad again. Snape had that same expression on his face like all the other times he was thinking that.

On the other hand, Tonks and Remus were barely holding in their laughter. Same with Sirius (who had entered the room sometime while Harry was being hugged by Mrs. Weasley) and some other man Harry didn't recognize.

Harry was ushered out of the room before anything else could be said, likely as a way to prevent the situation escalating into a clash of tempers. Fine by him. He had three full spies in there to tell him about what happened afterwards. He was including Remus and Tonks because they were letting Leon spy for him and would probably give him answers should he ask for them. Sirius might be a good source of information as well. Harry would just have to wait and see.

Mrs. Weasley gave him the directions to where Ron and Hermione were, and Harry felt sorely tempted to go somewhere else. He wasn't sure he wanted to deal with them right now, since he was still miffed at the letter thing. Unfortunately, he didn't get a chance to. Hermione had found him first, yelling out his name happily as she hugged him tightly. Harry was beginning to think they were trying to choke him to death with their hugs. At this point, he was starting to prefer the dementors.

**Yay! Two updates in one day! I know I thought about doing that this morning but I was skeptical if I'd actually accomplish it or not. But I managed it so I'm happy.**

**Okay, I have been thinking about something and I wanted to tell you about it first. I'm planning to rewrite Purple Cloud, since I'm not really liking how it's going right now. I'll be changing the plot a bit as well. Instead of 17 year old Harry becoming Skull, it will be a 10 year old Harry, who joins the circus after running away from the Dursleys. Haven't decided if he will end up at Hogwarts or not but I'm going with probably not as a change of pace. Not sure when I'll have the new version out but I started working on it today.**

**I hope you all enjoyed the newest chapter to this story! Thank you to everyone who has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited it! Please continue to leave your support! I really appreciate it!**


End file.
